


An Angel With Chicken Wings

by Bonnie_Sans_Clyde



Series: Mending Angels with Broken Men [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Gay Chicken, Good ole fashion monster hunting, Implied Sabriel, Kissing, M/M, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Sans_Clyde/pseuds/Bonnie_Sans_Clyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel learns first-hand the rules of the game of Gay Chicken, Dean is awkward at picking up incubi, and Sam and Gabriel are canoodling in the background.</p><p>(Thank you almaasi! You saved me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning the Game

**Author's Note:**

> (I am currently editing this for the sake of my own sanity and self-confidence. So please take that into account when you begin this story. It will be getting better. Trust me.
> 
> And I apologize to any who are looking for updates for this. There was a comment that someone had written to me that made me very anxious about finishing this story or even working on it at all. But I seem to have gotten over that. I never realized how much bad criticism could effect someone until I myself was scared to continue writing this story. I couldn't even look at it. So thank you to almaasi for giving me the confidence to continue this. There will be more.
> 
> And this may sound like I am rambling on, but it needs to be said, that I am not the same writer as the girl who started this story. I have grown, and therefore there will be an entirely different feel to this story.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Here is your first taste of edited "An Angel with Chicken Wings." Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please tell me if it truly is better now.)

"I don't understand." There was a slight tilt of his head followed by the chuckle from his brother, as he lounged on the sofa next to Sam. This all started when Cas had gotten a hold of Sam's laptop, and it's owner had not interfered simply telling Dean that he had to learn eventually.  And learn he did. Castiel apparently had come across the phrase "Gay Chicken" while in his research on the animal in question.

"Cassy here doesn't know what gay chicken is..." Gabriel teased from across the room. He was talking to Sam, but it was clearly meant for Cas.

At that, Castiel wrinkled his forehead even more than usual. _Why would someone label chickens by their sexual preferences. Perhaps he does not know._ "Chickens do not discriminate against gender. Although, I do have to say most prefer the opposite sex. I've studied them profusely."

"Alright, Gabe. Stop messing with him." Sam gently snapped at the archangel next to him. He made a note in his head to ask Cas when he decided to study chickens, but that was for another time, and another place. "It's not like he was here for thousands of years debauching it up." Sam couldn't help but point out the irony of an Archangel partying on earth.

Gabriel shoved him playfully and looked him head to toe before slowly dragging his eyes upward. A thought occurred to him. "Well then Samsquatch, why don't we show him? Or are you... chicken?" He raised his eyebrows a couple times and grinned mischievously. _Oh this was going to be good._

Sam had to swallow the lump that made itself known in his throat. "I um..."

It wasn’t that Sam hadn’t thought about it, in fact, it was hard to ignore some days. But Sam didn’t even want to think about what could happen if that relationship went wrong, so he tried not to dwell on it too much. Gabe was attractive, but just a little bit out of Sam’s league on a biblical scale.

Gabe could see it all written on Sam’s face and couldn’t help but mess with him. He leaned over the younger Winchester, caging him in his arms and moving his face inches away from him.

"Your call, Sammy." Gabe whispered closing in with every syllable. "It is after all, a demonstration for Cassy here." His breath ghosted over Sam’s lips and Sam had to fight the urge to just close that gap and screw the consequences, or more likely, Gabriel. He came to his sense however and remembered why that was a bad idea.

Sam jumped up off of the couch and marvelled at the ease at which he freed himself from Gabe’s grasp. He blushed when he noticed Cas was watching the exchange, soaking in all that was the human world as he always did.

"You win." Sam muttered and he quickly left the motel room.

Gabe laughed triumphantly and turned to his brother, noticing the way his brows squished together in that adorable look of complete loss at something that just happened. Gabriel was fond of that look (Castiel wore it often enough), because it meant he got to show Cas the wonders of the seedy underbelly of the Earth that he called home.

"What is the point of that, Gabriel? All it did was make Sam uncomfortable," Cas' gruff voice stated abruptly, almost as if he was annoyed for Sam because he couldn’t be there himself. Yet there was a hint of wonder in his eyes, a childlike excitement at getting to know something else about humanity that was previously a mystery. Gabriel smiled. Cas looked so innocent. And he couldn't help but taint the innocent. Just a little.

Gabe grinned and rested his elbows on his knees. "Well there baby bro, it's a kissin' game. Someone leans in for a kiss (have to be slow about it) and the first one to pull away is the chic- I mean loser." Gabe answered without answering, still considering how to make it so he and Sam could both win.

"Go ask Dean." He added, before disappearing with a sprinkle of confetti. Castiel was left sitting there, thinking and waiting for Dean to return.

\-----

Dean arrived a little later, bearing burgers and coffees for the food consuming beings in the group, namely, Sam and Dean. On research days, he let Sam handle the actual reading part, while he just got food and relaxed on the couch watching tv, if Sam let him. But Sam had left for some reason, and all that was left was Castiel.

Castiel was still sitting on the bed from his talk with Gabriel, laptop still open beside him. He was staring blankly at the wall across from him, almost as if in an eternal staring contest. It was strange when Cas got like this. Dean knew that he obviously was paying attention, he responded when prompted, but it was like having his own personal angel statue. Well, not his.

"You know, I think you're going to lose there, Cas." Dean said, chuckling to himself at his own personal joke.

At that, Cas turned his head almost instantly and reappeared inches from Dean's face, close enough that Dean could feel his breath on his face. Staring into the bright green eyes that met his own azure blue, Cas stated, "So you have heard of it."

"Jesus Christ, what the hell?!" was Dean's startled reply at the sudden personal invasion. There was always a personal space issue with Castiel, but it was always a little startling for him to appear out of nowhere, especially when he had been sitting a good distance away before hand.

"No. I am Castiel, an ange-" Castiel continued, looking Dean over for any injuries, concern plastered onto his features

"Yeah, yeah I know," Dean said taking a small step back, which was matched by Cas's step forward. "Dude, we talked about this. Personal space." Dean knew angels didn't do personal space. With all those balls of essence, the angels up in heaven, true heaven, tended to merge without concern for the other angel's space at all. Everything was shared equally and peacefully. He knew this. But that didn’t give Cas the right to… merge, with him or whatever it was Castiel thought he was doing when he got this close.

But Castiel wasn't even listening to Dean, moving ever-so slowly towards Dean's face, eyes fixed on his lips, like he was going to-

The word froze around him. Dean had to focus on keeping himself perfectly still, and he thought he might explode from all the effort.

"Cas." He said breathily licking his lips subconsciously, watching as Castiel’s eyes followed the movement of his tongue.

"Yes, Dean." was the terse reply, and Castiel was still moving closer, ever so slowly, like he had all the time in the world. Cas had looked up from Dean’s lips to stare into his eyes, as if that was better than him staring at his lips.

"Wh- why are you...?" He trailed off as a hand wrapped around his wrist lightly. It was softer than he would have imagined Cas’ hands to be and when did I ever imagine Cas’ hands? he thought, still frozen in place. Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, was fucking holding his wrist and Dean couldn’t focus on anything else.

"Cas, I..." _Can't? Won't?_ Dean was lost for words. Dean turned his head to the side, hoping the Cas wouldn’t be offended at being rejected. On the contrary, he was grinning.

There was a mumbled, "I win," before Castiel disappeared in a flutter of wings, leaving a very confused Dean Winchester.

"What the fuck?" was all Dean could say as he stared at the space inches from his face that Castiel had just occupied.

"What?" Sam asked stepping into the room from his "walk." He noticed the burgers Dean had brought and he made a beeline for them, almost running into an end table in his haste. "I'm famished. Thanks. So what’s up?"

"Cas is what's up. He fucking tried to kiss me, then flew off saying something about winning. He clearly has something wrong with him. We need to- What?" Dean had paused enough to hear the broken off chuckle that emanated from Sam.

"So you're chicken, eh?" Sam grinned at Dean, practically bathing in the knowledge of it all. He had spent the last 10 minutes wondering if he should come back and explain to Castiel that the game was supposed to be mutually accepted, but decided it was funnier the other way, that is, letting Dean stumble into this situation.

"Chicke- oh hell no, did you tell Cas about gay chicken?" Sam stayed silent but Dean didn't need an answer. Dean brushed it off quickly though and said haughtily "I so did not lose. I practically invented the game." He grabbed his burger before plopping down on the couch knowing full well that Sam could tell he was sulking.

"Uh-huh. Not according to Cas apparently." Sam was loving this, being able to lord this over Dean. He was grinning like a madman who had just snatched a peak of sanity and opted to stay crazy anyway.

"Shut it." Dean mumbled and blushed slightly, hiding his face by taking a giant bite of his burger.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

And that was the end of the discussion.

\------

They didn't see Cas until two days later, and even then, he just sat and watched like he always did, keeping his watchful eye over the Winchesters. They didn't mind really. Cas was like a member of the group to them, always on guard for anything outside of their perception. That was one of the perks of being an angel. Grace.

It wasn't until Gabriel appeared with a loud pop and a sucker in his mouth leaning against the door that things got interesting enough for Cas to pay attention to the actual conversations. He wasn't much for talk, but with his brother here, he knew something must be up.

Gabe surveyed the room and smiled. "What's up with Mystery Incorporated? Velma?" he said turning toward Sam, who promptly looked at anything but Gabe.

"I am so not Velma," Sam mumbled, blushing a little bit under the collar.

Gabe grinned and practically purred, "You so are, Mr. Brains” which turned Sam’s blush a deeper shade of red. Before Dean could comment, Gabe continued,

“So how's our little angelic Scooby? Hope he's not causing you trouble there, Daphne." This time his gaze was pointed at Dean. A little name calling was normal when in Team Free Will, well at least for everyone but Castiel, and for some reason that pushed Dean’s buttons.

"Okay! Enough!" Dean snapped which got Gabe and Sam both to raise their eyebrows. Usually Dean wasn't this explosive. He could take a few barbs now and then but this was something different. Dean took a deep breath and said a little calmer, "Sorry. Just need to work. You’re really distracting, alright?"

"Ooo, a case?" Gabriel walked over to where Dean was looking at his laptop, defeating the purpose of the no distraction policy. There was a little more swagger in his step than was natural for a grown man. He made sure to wink at Sam as he passed.

It was Dean's turn to raise his eyebrow at the new blush that washed over Sam's face. "Um yeah. Nasty little incubus has been sweeping through the men in this town. Hits this one bar so I was planning on going tonight. Playing Bait. Fitting name, huh?" He chuckled, but was cut off when Castiel finally came into the conversation.

"No." Castiel had spoken for the first time today, and it was closer to an order than anything else. "You will not be tempting any incubi, Dean. Let me. My vessel is what someone has called 'delectable'." And damnit if he didn't add those air quotes. "I have heard that is a good thing. I will not allow you to risk yourself foolishly, Dean."

Castiel was standing mere feet from him but Dean could tell that he meant business. He had the bearing of a soldier ready for war in the middle of a motel room, with not an enemy in sight. It was… endearing to say the least, but unnecessary.

"Cas, I'm flattered but I'm sure I'll be fine. Done stuff like this a million times." He tried to ignore the quick flash of horror that crossed Cas's face. He stepped a little closer to look at him more squarely as he pressed on with his point. "Besides, I've got an angel on my side. What does he have?"

A smile crept onto Cas's face, a genuine smile flashed his visage, and it made Dean smile in return, before that smile was again hidden away for his piercing blue eyes, and no-nonsense stare.

"Very well. I shall be there to assist you, from a distance. I know how incubi tend to hunt the desperate looking so I cannot be by your side as I would like. But it will have to do." There was a sincerity to Castiel's statement of loyalty that struck Dean before he had time to prepare.

"Uh, thanks, Cas. 'Preciate it. " And then Dean had an idea. He leaned forward ever so slowly and couldn’t help the grin the spread over his face as he took in Castiel’s reaction. He looked like a deer caught in headlights and he let out a shaky breath before disappearing into thin air.

"I win!" Dean shouted into the heavens, grinning ear-to-ear, knowing that Cas would hear his victory laugh.

 


	2. Picking Up Incubi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to the bar, and Dean gets seduced by an incubus.
> 
> (Not much else I can give with no spoilers.)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: There is some non-con in here. It is very short, but yeah... it's there. Tread lightly if it trigger you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the edited version! YAY! So now I can live happy knowing that this terribly written work is not longer terrible!

"I thought incubi were strictly heterosexual." Sam chimed up from the back of the Impala as they made their way to Playing Bait. On a normal hunt, the drive to their destination would usually be a quiet one, but this was nothing like a normal hunt. Sam couldn’t help but break the tension that lingered in the air of the Impala.

"They can be.” Dean replied after much too long. “Most are actually. Seems we have a special one." Luckily, they had a picture taken off the local police station’s database. Dean chanced a glance at it and couldn’t help the small smile that spread on his face.

The incubus was tall, maybe Sam's height, with carefully tousled red hair and eyes that shone like emeralds. He was, with no other word to describe it, fucking hot. And that was just a picture. Incubi are known for their alluring and seductive qualities, so Dean wasn't even 100% sure he was able to do this. Picking up the occasional hook up from a bar was one thing, but picking up an incubi ready to feed on you in your sleep was another.

In the picture, he looked easy enough to handle, and that's why Dean, now dressed in his best "come get me" outfit, was confident he could do this. It was just a regular hunt. In which he had to pick up a guy.

They pulled up to Playing Bait at around 8 o'clock and Sam groaned when they saw the line.

"We'll never get in in time." Sam whined. "Now what?"

"Leave it to me, Sammykins." Gabe winked and disappeared out of the car, leaving a blushing Sam and a confused Dean. Sam was resolutely looking out of the window next to him.

"Sammykins? Seriously? Dude, what the hell's going on between you two?" Dean was staring at Sam from the front seat. It's not that Dean was homophobic, hey he was bisexual himself, he just didn't care much for Gabriel. If he wasn’t an Archangel and actually somewhat useful to their job, he wouldn’t even be allowed around them, because honestly, Gabe was a pain in the ass. The less buddy-buddy he got with the group, the better in Dean’s opinion.

"We uh... I think we're dating" was Sam's feeble reply and he quickly added when he saw Dean's face, "But you can never be sure..."

"Well get sure." Dean sighed, resigned. He may not like Gabriel, but Dean couldn’t deny the fact that Sam looked… happy. "Figure it out." He added, turning to look at the door to the club.

Gabe chose that moment to appear in the door to the bar, leaning heavily on the bouncer and mumbling to him. He looked over at where the Impala was parked on the street in front of them, waving his arms to come in.

"I don't believe it." Sam whispered as he started out of the car. They were going to go in front of the line, like they were some celebrity, or a really smoking chick.

But in all reality, Dean was looking pretty smoking. He had on one of his brown shirts, “It compliments your eyes,” Sam had said, which was totally not girly. On top of that, he had his jacket that he usually wore with in his “monkey suit.” Underneath all of that he had a pair of his least hole covered jeans.

Dean had tried to ignore the heated look that Cas gave him as he walked out of the bathroom in his attire. _Oh yeah_ , Dean thought. _If I can catch an angel, I sure as hell can catch an incubus._

Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts. As they walked into the club, they were hit full force with the sound of the music playing, sending Dean reeling backwards into Castiel.

"Do you know where he is?!" Dean half shouted to Gabriel. Gabe looked over at the bar and pointed to a man who previously had had his back turned to the door.

When he turned around, Dean hitched his breath. He was even more gorgeous in person. Dean locked eyes with him and everything else around him was meaningless. He could feel his legs moving in their own will and he didn’t try to stop himself. He made a beeline for the barstool next to the man before Sam could even remind him of the plan.

"Hey." The incubus' voice was low and gruff, almost enough underlying command to send Dean to his knees right there. "What are you drinking?"

It took Dean a few seconds to remember that he indeed was supposed to be having a conversation with this man.

"I... Uh..." Dean cleared his throat. "Just a beer. Thanks."

The incubus ordered their drinks and set Dean’s on the bar in front of him before turning back to Dean. "So...what can I call you?" He practically purred.

"Dean. M-my name's Dean."

The incubus just smiled and leaned in to whisper into Dean’s ear, "and mine's Chris."

Chris  was running his hand lightly up and down Dean's arm and Dean was caught up in the repetitive motion. "I know we just ordered drinks... But how about we skip the pleasantries and get on to more... pleasant things."

Everything after that was a blur. One moment Dean was standing by the bar, trying not to fall under Chris's spell, then the next he was pressed up against the wall in the back alley, half naked and breathing like he had just run a marathon.

"Uhh..." Dean couldn’t even form coherent sentences. Chris was going to town. At the moment, he was sucking Dean off, knuckles deep inside him, preparing him.

"Chris…” Dean breathed, and he didn’t even know what he was saying. “Please.” He knew he was babbling something else but he didn't rightly care what it was. All he wanted right now was something to fill the emptiness he had felt since he had seen him across the bar. Dean knew he was losing it, but it must have been something about the mind-whammy Chris had hit him with because honestly, he was ready to die in order to get what he wanted.

Sam chose that moment to barge in, door bounding back off of the brick wall, guns a blazing. Well not guns, guns would work. It was more like angels ready to smite that incubus back to where it belonged.

Dean groaned when Chris pulled out and off, feeling like he was hollowed out with nothing to fill him but air. Some part of him was praying that they would save him, but it was pinned down by the spell Chris had put on him.

"Sorry boys, private party. He's all mine." Chris purred from his position at Dean's feet. "Come back later." He made to continue his exploration of Dean, when he was stopped by someone pulling his head back forcefully.

"He already belongs to someone else." Castiel said, with all the wrath of God only an angel could conjure. "I suggest you back away." The last part came out as a growl that had Chris shuddering in his grasp, and Sam slowly backed further into the alley.

Chris made a move to get closer to Dean and Castiel pulled Chris’ head back so far Sam could hear the crack of his spine.

"You should not take things from others." And in a flash of light, all that was left of the incubus was the clothes he was wearing, everything else having been disintegrated instantly.

Dean was squirming on the wall, still feeling the effects of the spell. "Please... I need it... Please."

Sam had stepped back forward after the incubus had gone and shot a concerned look towards his brother. "What- how can we help him?"

"I am afraid there is only one thing. I must engage in sexual intercourse with this man." Before Gabe or Sam could comment, Cas had moved them back to the motel room.

\------

Dean’s skin was on fire. He couldn’t feel anything but the emptiness of his now stretched hole and it was suffocating. He didn’t even know who was with him. All he knew was that he needed them, needed them inside.

“Chris... Please.” He could hear himself, but it wasn’t him saying it, like he wasn’t in control anymore.

There was a crash beside him, but he didn’t notice. He only felt the emptiness that washed over him as whoever it was vanished. There was someone yelling in front of him, someone he recognized, but it didn’t register with his mind.

"Please... I need it... Please," he repeated, hoping that maybe whoever it was would go back to what he was doing.

The man in front of him looked at him with calculating eyes before Dean was suddenly dropped onto a bed. Distantly, he heard a moan come from his own mouth as his shirt was removed, too gently for his liking.

“It’s okay, Dean,” Castiel replied. “You’re okay.”

Dean recognized that voice, that face. He gasped and grabbed onto the angel above him. “Cas, please. Cas, I need you. Cas...” again he was babbling but he couldn’t stop, words streaming from his mouth in a constant plea.

“Shh, I will take care of it, Dean.” Castiel whispered in his ear. The feel of Cas’ breath on Dean’s ear sent shivers down Dean’s spine, and he bucked up into Cas. “Let me, Dean. Let me take care of it.”

Dean’s only reply was a long moan cut short when Cas slowly pushed into him. “Cas...” He was vaguely aware that he was running his nails down Cas’ back, leaving marks and possibly a few cuts.

“Shh.” Cas’ mouth covered his, eating up any sounds that Dean made as he slowly started pistoning his hips.

Dean was close, too close for it only to have been a couple minutes but he couldn’t hold on much longer. The pressure in his abdomen threatening to tear him apart at the seams.

“Cas...” There were no other words to say, he couldn’t say anything else. “Cas...”

“I know.” Cas’ voice had dropped into a husky rumble, “Go ahead. I’m here.”

Dean released all of his tension and arched up off the bed, white lights flashing in his eyes. He was floating, the pain of the emptiness gone. He was whole.

He felt Cas tighten before his eyes were covered by a rough hand and the room was filled with light, which pushed him over the edge again. He heard a reverent whisper, “Dean...” before he drifted off into much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first sex scene so be nice. Leave comments. Just tell me what you think.
> 
> EDIT: But in all honesty, please tell me what you think. I have abandoned this because I really didn't like that scene at the end. If you want me to continue, you will have to tell me so...
> 
> EDIT OF THE EDIT: There will be more. I have been encouraged by some that I should just get it out there so it should be coming soon! If you have not read from the beginning recently, there is a new first chapter that I think will satisfy the more picky group of readers. (thank you so much for helping me almaasi. Without your encouragement, this fic would have died in a poor fic orphanage.)


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up after his night with Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: To those of you who have already read the first 2 chapters, GO BACK AND RE-READ! I edited them to fit the tone of this chapter. The story-line is basically the same, but you should still go back and re-read the first 2.

When Dean awoke it was to a pounding headache and a vague cloud over the proceedings of the night before. He remembered going to the bar, but after he walked in the door his memory was frustratingly blank. It must have worked of course, because if it hadn’t then he would be dead right now. But then, that implied that the incubi even came after him. It was likely he was in some drunken haze all through the night before leaving without accomplishing anything.

Dean shifted on the bed and groaned at the pain that shot through his entire body. Glancing at the clock, he blinked a couple times before realizing what the time actually read.

Has it really only been a couple hours? He thought as he stretched out on the bed. He froze when his hand grazed across something else laying next to him. There was a faint mumbling from beside him, but then the figure shifted to wrap itself around Dean. He stared at the mop of almost black hair that now rested on his shoulder and he felt a blush creep onto his face.

The reality of the situation hit him with the force of a hundred bad decisions all wrapped into one night of absolute regret.

He slept with Cas.

He **_slept_** with Cas.

Dean didn’t really know how it happened but there was no way around it. He could feel the evidence of the previous hours on his skin and he almost fell on his face in his scramble to get out of the bed. He refused to look down at himself as he practically ran to the bathroom, turning the shower on the hottest the old shower could manage and diving into it. He hissed as the boiling water reddened his skin, but at least he was distracted from thinking about what had happened.

Dean stayed in the shower until the water cooled to uncomfortable temperatures before getting out. He quickly dried off, trying to ignore the pain that shot through his lower back as he dried his legs. He stared at himself in the mirror for what seemed like years taking in the handprint that he had always had seared on his shoulder, at least since the day he had met Castiel.

Again his thoughts were pushed down a path Dean so did not want to go on, so he quickly splashed water on his face and slowly inched his way out of the bathroom. The only way to fix this whole mess was to figure out what had actually happened.

When he walked out of the room, it was to find Castiel sitting up on the bed, clothes perfectly in order, hair mussed to its usual unkempt state. It was strange really, seeing him so perfectly composed when Dean himself knew what must have transpired just a few short hours ago. The look on Cas’ face led him to believe that Castiel knew it too, not that Dean assumed he didn’t, but he was rather hoping that it was just some freak accident led by the influence of way too much to drink.

Castiel looked up at Dean and that smile, the one that showed Dean just how much Cas was willing to sacrifice for him, was what made Dean come over next to Castiel on the bed and slump down next to him. If the circumstances were different, Dean would probably have something to say about the stiffness in Cas’ shoulders, or the way he was wringing his hands together out of nervous habit, but now was not a time for jokes.

There was a silent question in the air, one that Dean knew for a fact Castiel knew the answer to; the question of what exactly the fuck happened to make them end up sleeping together. And Dean wanted to know, oh how he wanted to, but he could bring himself to ask. If he asked, then it would be admitting that it happened. And Dean wasn’t quite ready for that.

So they sat. At one point, there was a buzzing sound coming from somewhere on the nightstand, but Dean wasn’t going to answer it. He had to get to the bottom of this. He needed to know.

After an eternity of silence, Dean managed to get his jaw unstuck enough to mumble, “What happened…?” the tiniest whisper of a question, yet Castiel heard it.

 _Of course he heard it_ , Dean thought to himself, _He’s an angel._

Castiel took a deep breath (a much too human attribute for any angel to have) and said calmly, “When we went to the club, Gabe immediately spotted him. It wasn’t difficult, what with the picture and all.” Cas chanced a look over at Dean before continuing. “From the moment you saw him, you were lost. I couldn’t… There was no way to get your attention. We watched from a distance, but at some point we had misplaced you in the crowd. It was at that point that you were hit.” Castiel was still wringing his hands, absently pulling on his fingers, making them pop. “When we got to you, the, uh, ‘spell’ was already in full effect. If nothing was done, your heart would have given out, due to all the adrenaline, and the incubi would get what he needed for another night.”

There was a long pause, as if Castiel didn’t want to continue, didn’t want to tell Dean the rest of what happened. Dean could see on his face that this was the case and silently he watched and waited for the explanation to come. Castiel steeled himself, and continued in a smaller voice than before.

“I had to bed you. Out of all of the options at hand, that was the only one that would be fast enough. However, I did not… anticipate what it would do to me. It was quite…” Cas shifted on the bed and let his sentence trail off. Dean saw the blush that crept onto his face and it eased the tension that had been lingering over his head since the moment he woke up. And he laughed.

Dean couldn’t hold it in anymore. It started out as a chortle but it broke into full blown hysterical laughter at the look of confusion of Castiel’s face. He fell back on the bed and clutched his sides to keep them from splitting open as he let his laughter continue. Cas was looking at him like he had gone mad and Dean tried to explain, but all that came out was “I… you… a freaking angel.”

After a couple minutes, his laughter died down and he managed to take some much needed breaths. Dean stared at the ceiling and mumbled, “I fucked an Angel of the Lord.”

Castiel chuckled lightly and replied, “actually I believe it was me who did the ‘fucking’” which sent Dean into another fit of giggles.

Cas waited patiently for him to finish, and once he had, Dean looked at him seriously. “We’re okay though, right?” he mumbled, never breaking eye contact with Castiel, “Because as much as it scares me, I think I like you.”

Cas smiled and leaned down to place a light kiss on Dean’s cheek.

“I like you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these beautiful bastards or their characters. That all belongs to good ole Kripke.  
> I just have fun making them dance. *evil grin*
> 
> I am sorry for the mulitude of paragraphs. It's a curse. And I am sorry for the shortness, but almost all of these will be this short. I'll strive to write more for each if you so wish.


End file.
